The Yellow Shirt
by easternrose21
Summary: Cutler has a thing for yellow shirts... Cutom. Slight mention of my good friend. I don't own any character in this.


**The Yellow Shirt**

_Meet me outside the Luca D'Italia. I'll be there at 7PM. –Cutler_

Tom stared at the text message on his phone, squinting at the words before raising his head up and looking both ways for any sign of the little vampire he had placed his trust in. 

He was perplexed at the idea of meeting up again at this dead classy restaurant, hadn't they just been here a week ago? Not to mention he had to dig out his yellow shirt from under the pile of clothes in his room and iron it in time… 

The time had just gone five past seven. Tom checked the time again on his phone, his eyebrows sinking down into a sad frown as his head lowered into a sulk. It appeared he'd been stood up. 

_Ah did everythin' right. Arrived dead on sevean. It must 'ave been me... now Hal's gonna laugh at me, should 'ave known Mr Cutler wasn't going to turn up. No one wants ta be seen with me…not that ah can blame them._

He was too busy beating himself up verbally to notice the said vampire strut over, wearing his usual fancy suit and shoes. 

"Thomas!" Cutler chimed delightfully, "Apologies I am late – had a busy day at work!" 

Tom's head shot up, staring hard at Cutler before breaking out into a grin, "Alright? Thought ya weren't comin'!" He chuckled throatily, eyes lighting up. 

"Nonsense." Cutler answered, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder to lead him into the restaurant, "Just a busy day for a lawyer as usual- you're not wearing your tie?" He questioned, bringing them to a stop and running his eyes up and down the werewolf's body. 

"Ah tried but ah couldn't do it." Tom mumbled, reaching into his pocket and dragging out the red tie. He held out the tie sheepishly, looking embarrassed. 

"I can sort that out in a jiffy." Cutler smiled, plucking the tie from his hands while making sure their hands brushed lightly in the exchange. 

His hands worked quick and effortless, straightening up the collar and winding the tie around his neck then doing it up lightly while making sure it wasn't too tight. Once that was all done, he quickly patted the tie down and set the collar back over it. Inwardly, he was delighted to see that Tom had worn the same shirt. 

_It sets off his eyes, that's for sure. _Cutler mused in his head, subtly checking the younger man out. 

"We readay to go in?" Tom checked, wondering why Cutler was staring at him and why it was making his heart rate pick up. He felt embarrassed and excited at the look Cutler was giving him. 

_Maybe someone does want ta be seen with me but why? Ah ain't much ta look at…_

"Are you ready to go in?" Cutler asked. 

Tom looked thoughtful then bobbed his head eagerly, "Ah am readay!" 

_Oh Thomas…you really are going to make history. With me._

* * *

><p>Over the course of the meal and start of the walk back home, Tom couldn't help but notice the lingering longing looks that Cutler kept gazing at him with. He knew what looks they were, after all he had seen Hal give his domino s and the girl, Saba who worked in their café with them, those types of looks. <p>

All too soon they found themselves at the pathway to the house Tom lived at. 

Cutler held a sigh back, admittedly he had enjoyed this night more than he thought and he wasn't that keen on to end it or have to know he was handing Tom back to Hal, the man who once meant everything to him. 

"Ta for tonight." Tom blurted out, after several long seconds of silence. 

Cutler quickly turned on the charm, switching from his pout to a smile, "It was my pleasure, Thomas. Goodbye." 

"Bye byes." Tom echoed back, but made no attempt to move. 

This wasn't helping his willpower, Cutler thought, feeling it crumble inch by inch the longer Tom stayed there. 

If he didn't hurry up soon… 

"Thomas?" 

"Yeah?" Tom replied, his brown eyes flicking up to meet Cutler's gaze just in time to witness the vampire's face suddenly getting closer to his and a warm sensation pressed against his chapped lips. 

His young mind blanked, whole body going immobile until his mind caught up to him and he pressed his lips back against the vampire's. 

It was over just as quick, the warm contact leaving him to fend off the cold once again. 

If Cutler was human, his cheeks would have been flushed against the whipping wind of the winter season but instead, it was Tom's cheeks that were glowing red. 

Cutler looked amused, his eyes taking in every little detail that was on the werewolf's face. Tom stared back at him, his breathing heavy. 

"Now it's goodbye." He smiled lightly, backing off into the night and leaving the adorable werewolf to puzzle over his jumbled up thoughts. 

No date he'd be getting a visit from Tom tomorrow, Cutler thought brightly, feeling like he was even higher than when he first started on the blood.


End file.
